A Fresh Start and A New Guy
by We're-Only-Human
Summary: Bella and Alice, 2 best friends are sick of the city and move to the small town of Forks, to make a fresh start. What will happen when they meet the most gorgeous men they have ever met? One problem: Bella can't seem to stand him! BxE AxJ RxEm-ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so hey to everyone, and I just want to say thank you for even opening my fanfiction, and I don't have very much idea where this is going, it was just pretty random and I thought I should write it down. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I sadly don't own Twilight or any of these characters -sob- Stephenie Meyer does.

"Wow." It was all I could say. I couldn't believe Alice had gone to this much trouble. Well actually, I probably could seeing she could really do anything she put her mind to. But that wasn't the point, it was the fact that she had done it this well in a matter of weeks.

Long-story short, me and my best friend Alice had just bought a house together, (with the help of my parent's money) in the small town of Forks, sick of being stuck in the city. Alice whined all the time, not getting enough sleep, how bad it smelled, and I hated the rush of it all, I wasn't a person who did things at a speedy pace. Alice also said that there were no good guys in the area, and that we needed a new "selection".

That issue didn't matter for me.

As if a guy would even look in my direction. I was ordinary, brown hair, with boring brown eyes and no tan at all. I blamed that for my lack of relationships. That, and the fact that I could never have a proper conversation with a guy I liked without stuttering or making a complete idiot of myself. Oh, and did I mention the fact I'm a danger magnet too? It's just perfect, honestly.

Anyway, we'd only bought the house about a month or so ago, and I came to check that everything was in order, and to make sure nobody had broken in or anything. Since we hadn't moved any stuff in, or decided what to rearrange in the house, I was expecting to see the plain, faded paint on the walls and the old scratched floorboards.

Instead I found that the floorboards had been polished, they were so shiny that the glare hurt my eyes. And as I had walked into the hallway all the remains of stains from the previous owner had been removed, and it had been painted over with a light shade of yellow. I sprinted to the living room see if she had done anything else.

Yep, it seems like she had managed to get the whole place renewed, living area, kitchen, study, the 3 bathrooms and the 4 bedrooms. Even the staircase looked new. Though I was angry that she didn't even ask me or tell me she was planning this, I had to admit it looked pretty good. I sighed, and headed towards the front door, but then stopped as I noticed for the first time a note stuck to the wall. Knowing who it would be from, I snatched it off the wall and read it.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but you know what I'm like!_

_I couldn't help myself!_

_Please don't be too mad._

_Call me when you get this,_

_Alice._

I called her number and waited for her to answer. She answered after the 3rd ring. "Hello?" "Hi Alice," I answered curtly. She rushed to get the words out of her mouth before I could interrupt her. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! Yeah um well about the whole house thing, it was just so hard to resist! And I tried to, but it just kept popping up in my head, and I hated seeing it all old! Please forgive me! I uh, um -" "Alice, calm down.

Of course I forgive you. Just next time could you please tell me? It's so frustrating getting all these unexpected surprises. But I have to admit, you did a good job, how did you manage you get all this done?" I paused as I heard her laugh at my astonishment.

"Silly Bella, it's all about who you know! A ran into this lady who restores homes right, and she knew the house we were moving into, so I ended up talking to her about how it looked kinda shabby, and she said she could help do up the place a little bit. So, since I didn't think you really liked it either in its current condition, I said why not! And she said she had 3 sons who would be happy to do the work! I met one of them, and he was quite cute if I say so myself, very muscly, but not my type," she quickly added.

"And so most days they went down to the house and worked on the paint and the floor. But I definitely made sure that I didn't pick out any color that wasn't to your liking. And then I had a bit of a peek at it this morning before I went for my jog, and I thought it looked perfect!" she finished off with excitement .

I sighed again, and told her I'd meet her later for lunch after I'd gone looking around. I'd also need to look through the job advertisements, seeing as I had just resigned from my last one. I worked as an assistant at a small law firm, but all the people that worked there were sexist men and they were pigs. So, from the inspiration from Alice I went to my boss and told him I'd had enough with all his remarks, and when he laughed at me I handed in my resignation that afternoon.

So far, no one had hired me in the city, so I was hoping there was maybe somewhere small I could work in Forks. I went and got the newspaper and sat on a bench in a nearby park. I went through the jobs and circled a few that I would go look at.

The morning went slow. I checked out some of the ones I'd selected, including a secretary for the local high school, a server at a pharmacy and a spot at a place called _Newton's Olmpic Outiftters_.

Out of all of them, Newton's Olympic Outfitters seemed the best. I sighed, and check my watch for the time to see if it was lunch or not yet. I decided it was and went to meet Alice. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea,_ I thought, but put that aside. I'd already made the decision, and there was turning back.

Lunch with Alice went through quickly, and we chatted about the house, the hot builders and the woman who Alice got help from, whose name I found out was Esme. Alice was meeting her again tomorrow to thank her, and asked if I wanted to come along.

I looked at a few more jobs, but it seemed effortless. They were all boring and unenjoyable, **(AN: is that even a proper word!? Sorry if it isn't.) **and with bad pays too. I gave up and went back to the apartment and started on dinner. As much as I loved Alice… she couldn't cook if her life depended on it. So I took care of the groceries and food. Just as I was peeling some onion, Alice walked in the door looking a little annoyed. "What's wrong?" I said curiously, wondering what had upset her.

"Oh it's nothing, just some disgusting guy at Walmart hitting on me." Oh?" I was feigning interest now. Alice had guys hitting on her all the time, so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Yeah, it was kinda disturbing. I was just getting some water, when I noticed this guy was following me. At first I smiled, but I saw he was just staring at my chest, so I ignored him. But then he came up to me in the parking lot and said, 'Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.' And he even thought I would consider him! It was one of the grossest men who hit on me. I hope I never see him again.' And with that she shuddered.

I just stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds, and then burst into laughter. That would probably have to be one of the funniest men who have hit on Alice. After I calmed down enough to be able to speak I looked up and saw her pouting at me. " I'm sorry Alice, that is just one of the funniest pick up lines I have ever heard."

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny," she said as she tried not to smile.

For the rest of the night we just sat and talked on the couch, and then watched one of our favourite movies, _A Walk To Remember. _I don't remember a time where we've never not cried while watching it. We gushed about how sweet Landan was, and what our perfect guy would be like.

By the time I went to bed, my head was still wound up in our conversation, and I drifted off into a blissful sleep of that perfect man. . .

**What do you think? I'm not the best writer, so I'm willing to take some criticism :). Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am SO SORRY for not updating in like over a month! Just a lot of things have been going on (moving houses stuff, writers block, schoolwork etc.) PLUS I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN ABOUT 2 WEEKS AGO BUT MY SISTER BABYSAT AND THEY ACCIDENTILY DELETED MY CHAPTER! So I had to re-write it all again :( but enough with the excuses!**

**And also, I really, really don't like the name for my story. So if anyone can think of any ideas that would be a great help! :)**

**Anyway here's the chapter! It's not very long but I hope you enjoy it!**

After waking from my deep slumber, I slowly made my way over to my wardrobe and got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Knowing Alice, I knew she would still be asleep so the bathroom was free. I grabbed my towel and shut the door.

While I was in the shower, I went over the pros and cons of the jobs. After deep thought I decided that the camping place would be the best choice. One of the employees had been rather nice, but maybe a little too dumbfounded by women.

For most of the conversation he just stared at my chest. His name was Mick, or Mike, something like that. I sighed, and got out of the shower and quickly got changed.

_Alice should be up by now,_ I thought just after finishing my cereal, so I put on a pot of coffee. A few minutes later she came shuffling into the kitchen, looking like a train wreck. Although Alice may be hyper and cheery at times, you did not want to mess with her before she had her coffee.

"How'd you sleep Alice?" I asked cautiously. "Mmm…. Coffee is good," she mumbled after taking a sip.

Half an hour later it was safe to talk to her. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked, knowing sometimes she had our weekends planned out in advance. "Well we were going to go out for the afternoon with some old school friends, but they cancelled. So, we have lunch with Esme and then, I was thinking we could move some stuff into the new house. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, finishing washing the last dish. "But what about toni- "then we go clubbing!" Alice squealed. I moaned. Clubbing was certainly not my thing. I could barely walk properly let alone dance. "Do we have to?" I whined, hoping to pull that puppy dog look that she always manages to do. "YES! Last Saturday night we stayed here, like you wanted so this week it's my choice," she finished off with a smile. I started cursing in my mind about the long day ahead…

Alice had to drop something off first, so I got there about 5 minutes early. When I got inside I went to find a table. But as I was walking towards a booth I tripped over the leg of stool and went flying forward. I managed to grab onto something to keep me from hitting the ground, but when I looked up I wish I hadn't. There, staring right back at me, was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

And I had spilt spaghetti all over him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a table or something! I didn't mean to!" The words all just came spilling out of my mouth, and the whole time he just smiled at me with humor.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused by his smile.

"Nothing, just that you looked so funny trying to apologize to me so much that you haven't even noticed that you're covered in spaghetti too. It was rather cute as well," he said and smirked.

I looked down, and gasped as I noticed he was right. I had a big pasta stain all the way down the front of my favorite white blouse, and I could feel something wet and squishy stuck to my cheek.

"Well you could have told me," I muttered, blushing.

"Sorry, but I couldn't really get a word in between all your apologies," He smiled, and I knew he was teasing me. But still instead I had to be rude and say "Thanks. Oh and it was really nice of you to wreck my best shirt by the way." I was confused by my actions. Why was I being so mean to this stranger?

"I better go clean this off," I mumbled hastily and started walking quickly towards to bathroom. I heard him calling after me, but I ignored. I tried to scrub the stain off my top but it didn't make much different. I then felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and went to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey it's Alice, where are you?"

"Sorry I'm in the bathroom. There was a little… incident. You wouldn't happen to have anything spare to wear in your car would you?" I asked a little embarrassed. Even though it was Alice, it still seemed weird.

"Of course! Just let me pick something out for you and I'll bring it in!" Alice said, sounding kind of excited which was a little scary. By the sounds of it, it seemed like she had half a wardrobe of clothes stored in her car. In about 3 minutes she entered the bathroom.

"Gee does it really take that long to grab a top Alice?" She just rolled her eyes and thrusted some two items of clothing at me. The first was a just light colored sequined singlet. The second was a sweater, but the neck line went right down to the start of my stomach. It was black with white triangles all over it. Alice must have assumed I would have protested if she had given me just the sweater. I gave her a grateful look and changed quickly in the cubicle.

"What happened?" Alice asked after I had finished changing. I was still angry at myself, and didn't really want to bring it up.

"Don't ask," I just muttered to Alice. She didn't put up a fight, as she knew I would end up telling her later anyway.

When we got to the table someone else was sitting there. She looked about mid 20's had caramel colored hair and was rather slim, but had a few curves here and there. But the thing I noticed the most was the heart warming smile on her face.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again," she gave Alice a quick hug and then turned to me. " And you must be Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Esme."

We shook hands and all sat down. "So, how did you like to finishing touches?"

"Well I actually haven't seen the floorboards since they've been polished yet, but Bella seemed to think they were nice," Alice said, sending a small smile in my direction. " But I'm suspecting, like everything else that it turned out great!"

"Well that's glad to know. Oh and I did mention to you Alice that my son, one of the workmen that you had met previously was going to be here, but he called just a few minutes ago to let me know that there was an accident, and he couldn't make it. But you shall meet him sometime," And after that was said, the conversation took off in another direction.

We talked about anything and everything, what houses she's been working on, how Dr.Cullen is doing and I also found out she loves to read books as well. She even liked some of the classics too like Pride and Prejudice.

After what seemed like a very quick hour an a half we had to go our separate ways. We said our goodbyes and me and Alice drove off to our apartment. We started packing things for about an hour. Me and Alice had a system. I would put the things into sorted piles, and she would pack them into boxes and put them into the hall or into her car. She handled the lifting, as I couldn't do any physical activity that needed strength. Well, I actually couldn't do anything physical activity at all. Alice was surprisingly strong for her size, nobody ever expects it from her. But if someone gets on her bad side, they better watch out. She throws a mean left hand punch.

But, being the klutz I am, I couldn't even do my job without injuring myself. As I went to get some more boxes out of the cupboard, I tripped on the edge of the rug and fell forward. I felt the spikes of pain in my ankle and yelped as I sat on the floor in an awkward position. Alice came rushing in and saw me sitting there. "Bella! Are you okay? Is there a lot of pain or do you just think you sprained it?"

I tried to feel if it was, without putting myself in more pain. " I don't know. I think it's just a bad sprain. At least it doesn't feel broken," I frowned. I had worse and this. "Well Bella, I still think I should take you to the hospital anyway.

I didn't bother to protest as usual, as she was already helping me to the car. The drive was only about 15 minutes. The hospital, compared to usual was surprisingly quiet. As Alice helped me limp my way to the front desk, the receptionist greeted me. "Hey Bella! It's nice to see you back again! I mean, well not nice, but good to see you again!" It was sad that it was getting to the point that they knew your name.

After about a 5 minute wait I was lead to a room to wait for a doctor. As we waited, I stared at the tools used by the doctors. While I was looking at a stethoscope I heard a familiar velvet voice say "Gotten into a bit more trouble than getting a pasta stain have we?"

I dropped the stethoscope to the ground and it made a loud clattering noise.

I whirled around and couldn't believe what I saw.

"You!" I gasped.

It was the same, bronzed haired god that I had bumped into this afternoon. And he was standing there, giving me a crooked him that made my heart go woozy.

"Can I examine your ankle now?"

How could I let him touch my foot when I couldn't breathe just looking at him?

**So what did you think of it? Please tell me in a review! Or your title ideas! Hopefully I can update sooner this time !:) again I'm sorry about that!**


End file.
